Controlling the operation of heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) equipment so as to achieve a certain temperature and/or humidity of a conditioned space is known. Such control can be important for comfort requirements. Improvements in the control of HVAC equipment in a conditioned space are desirable.